Haram Kuadrat
by Ina sShi Achilles
Summary: Mencuri Uang curian? apa sih maksudnya!Find Out! Read n Review! Just to warn you, this fic GAJE, Typo!


oOo HARAM KUADRAT oOo

^^v

oOo Hippo-chan oOo

no pair!!

Pagi yang cerah diselimuti sinar matahari terik sedikit membuat orang-orang kegerahan di hari itu. Wah-wah rupanya tak harus malam, gelap, atau tempat yang mencekam setan bisa ada dimana saja. _Well…we know that _setan bisa ada dimana saja terutama di dalam hati manusia. Semakin mudah bagi setan melakukan hobinya menggoda manusia apabila si manusia tidak kuat iman atau mudah dipengaruhi. Contohnya saja sekarang…..

Pagi itu Kiba sedang berlari tidak karuan setelah ketangkep basah abis mandi(lho??)-ralat- sedang melompat pagar ingin bolos sekolah. Waw waw waw apa ini? Ternyata Naruto juga menyusul dibelakangnya, rupanya mereka berencana bolos bersama. Setelah merasa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari para guru yang berlari seolah-olah sedang mengejar, Naruto dan Kiba pun berhenti berlari.

"hosh….hosh…cape gue Kib." Keluh naruto sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"hoh…hoh..hoh…gue juga Nar, mang lo aja apa yang dikejar para guru _killer_ itu?" balas Kiba dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut.

"udah berhasil bolos, kita mau kemana neh?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"kemana aja asal jangan masuk pelajaran biologi, bosen gue." Balas Kiba. Sekarang sudah tidak ngos-ngosh-an lagi dan tangan pun berpindah tumpu ke pinggang titik kuasa masih pada lengan atas(lho?)*A/N: titik kuasa masih pada lengan atas gak usah dibaca*.

"terserah lo deh. Tapi Kib gue nyesel deh ngikut lo bolos abis pelajaran biologi kan matematika, yah meski otak gue yang pas-pasan ini bukan produsen nilai tinggi, tapi gue suka loh matematik, bapaknya asik sih…hehehehe bapaknya itu ba-."

"Shut Up Naruto!!!" potong Kiba cepat. Sebelum Naruto mendeskripsikan tentang guru matematika kesayangannya yang sudah mengajarnya sejak kelas 7, Kiba juga tentunya. _Well …_bener juga tindakan Kiba ngapain nge-denger-in deskirpsi Naruto tentang orang yang juga sudah dia kenal sejak 2 tahun lalu.

"gue juga tahu pak Kakashi Naruto!!iya seh gue juga suka mtk, tapi mending gak belajar mtk deh daripada harus belajar biologi." Lanjut Kiba.

"trus…kenapa lo ngajak gue?yang rugi kan gue." Balas Naruto

"siapa yang ngajak lo bego!!!tadi siang kan gue Cuma nanya do`ank, `lo ikut bolos ga bareng gue?'."balas Kiba setengah jengkel.

"cih!!!dasar jangan ikut-ikutan si Teme(sasuke) donk manggil-manggil 'BEGO'tapi iya juga ya." Balas Naruto yang nadanya juga mulai meninggi trus turun lagi setelah menyadari ke-begoan-nya.

"iya!emang dasarnya lo BEGO seh!!!"

"trus sekrang kita mau kemana neh?"tanya Naruto tidak mau mempersoalkan lagi panggilan BEGO dari Kiba.

"hmm….enaknya apa ya." Kali ini Kiba terlihat sedang berpikir sambil melihat-lihat ke wilayah DKI Jakarta dan sekitarnya(adzan magrib bu???)-ralat- melihat-lihat kesekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

"eh...Nar kita ke warnet aja nyok. Maen game online?"

"eh...iya good juga ide lo!" kata Naruto _sok _pake bahasa inggris padahal bahasa Banjar aja belum lulus *Naruto bahasa banjar?pake bahasa "_loe-gue_" aja aneh!*.

"ehh....tapi lu punya duit kaga?" Balas kiba sambil memperlihatkan kain bagian dalam saku celananya keluar.

"gak ada, gue kira lo ada, lo yang ngajak kan!" Kata Naruto kali ini dengan tamang lesu.

"hmm....gimana neh caranya dapat uang yang banyak dengan cepat?" balas Kiba sambil berpikir lagi *A/N:disini Kiba banyak mikir yak!padahal aslinya kan Kiba sama begonya ama Naruto jarang mikir lagi hehehehe ^^*

_Suddenly......._TRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Disekitar Kiba dan Naruto menjadi terang karena lampu di atas kepala Kiba menyala. Oh ternyata si setan yang bertempat tinggal di dalam diri Kiba yang menyalakan lampunya *Cuma bercanda ^^*

"ehh....Nar, lihat deh tuh di sebrang jalan ada toko gede Nar, sepi lagi." kata Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga berkulit tan itu.

"hm...gue tahu trus mau ngapain?mejeng ditempat sepi kan gak seru Kib!" balas Naruto pasang tampang sok polos pula.

KEPRAANGGG telapak tangan kanan Kiba memukul kepala Naruto keras. A/N:kok bunyinya KEPRAANGGG seh?_whatever-_lah*

"bego banget sih lu Nar?ya kita ambil-lah barang n duitnya!" lanjut Kiba masih setengah geram.

"kita nyuri dong!" balas Naruto menampakan ketidaksetujuannya akan rencana Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat tampang Naruto yang –sok-membela-kebenaran- itu merasa sedikit takut lalu cepat-cepat mencari alasan.

"hm...gak kok Naruto, kita Cuma minjam aja kok, cuma bedanya kita minjem trus gak dibalikin, tapi intinya kita minjam kan." kata Kiba layaknya menjelaskan anak TK.

"tapi gak dikembalikan..."lanjutnya berbisik arah yang berkebalikan dari tempat Naruto.

"Hah!lo ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata mendengar ada kata-kata samar yang diucapkan Kiba yang sepertinya untuknya.

"ehh...gak kok!gimana lo mau gak?" jawab Kiba berdalih.

"hmm....." kali ini naruto mencoba berpikir sampai-sampai kepalanya berasap *A/N:maklum kapasitasnya dikit euy...*

Dan akhirnya...."iya deh." jawab Naruto.

DENG DREDENG DREDENG DENG DENG......setan yang ada dalam diri Naruto menabuh drum kebahagiaan sambil mengelap ingus akibat terharu yang berlebihan, baru kali ada manusia yang terlalu mudah di goda seperti Naruto. Sepertinya beruntunglah setan itu karena tugasnya menggoda orang di dunia akan dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah.

"ya udah ayo...."seru Kiba bersemangat.

Kiba dan Naruto sedang mengendap-endap memasuki toko yang sunyi itu, dengan sedikit bertunduk.

"eh...Kib kita mau minjem apa neh?" tanya Naruto nyaring sontak mengejutkan Kiba.

"Naruto jangan keras-keras dong ngomongnya entar ketahuan tahu!!!" Balas Kiba sama nyaringnya.

"lu juga nyaring!!"jawab Naruto sambil cemberut dan itu membuat Kiba langsung memegang erat mulutnya supaya tidak keceplosan lagi.

"iya...iya...kita ke mesin kasir ayo!!jangan sampai orang lain curiga."

"hmm" jawab Naruto disertai anggukan.

Diperjalan menuju meja kasir yang ada di tengah-tengah toko, terjadi hal sebagai berikut.

Tiba-tiba tas Kiba tersangkut di paku salah satu lemari makanan.

"duh....ribet baget sih nih tas pake acara nyangkut segala." keluh Kiba pada tasnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang Kiba masih sibuk mengamati ke arah belakang kalau-kalau ada yang mengikuti mereka, tidak sadar kalau Kiba berhenti berjalan di depan dan itu membuat Naruto menabrak Kiba, benturan keras pun tak terelakkan -halah!-.

Kiba yang terkejut berusaha mempertahankan posisinya agar tiak terjatuh dengan memegang kaleng-kaleng makanan di sampingnya, dan alhasil berhubung kaleng makanan yang massanya jauh lebih kecil di banding gaya yang dilakukan Kiba maka jadilah kaleng makanan tak berdosa itu ikut terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara-suara yang memekakan telinga.

KEMMMMPPPRRRAAAANG....bunyi kaleng-kaleng tak berdosa yang terjatuh itu membuat 2-3 pelanggan menengok ke arah mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

"hehehehe.....maaf-maaf kami tak sengaja tadi tasku tersangkut, lalu bla bla bla..."

_Well_....sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan Kiba, karena semuanya sudah si buk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing kembali.

"Nar, nyok kita lanjut, jangan berisik lagi ya!awas loh!"

"okey....gue ga akan ngulangin kesalahan kedua."

Keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju meja kasir, sesampainya disana mereka menunggu sampai semua pelanggan benar-benar pergi.

Setelah dirasa keadaan sudah cukup sepi, pelanggan sudah pulang, penjaga kasir yang sudah tak ada ditempatnya, Kiba dan Naruto pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Tangan Naruto kini dengan terlatih meraup semua makanan-makanan yang ada di atas meja kasir.

"eh...nar jangan ambil makanan ringan yang harganya gak seberapa gitu dong!" tegur Kiba.

"eh...iya, mang napa Kib."

"Kita ambil yang lebih mahalan!"

Kiba pun melihat-lihat ke arah kotak kasir yang sepertinya tidak dikunci, ia pun membuka dengan kekuatan penuh kotak kasir itu, _He guest _....kotak kasirnya pasti berat karena banyak uangnya, dan ternyata.....

PRAAAANGGGGG......

Alhasil, semua uang berhamburan ketarik semua oleh Kiba, kiba pun ikut terjungkal kebelakang.

"heh!!!ngapain kalian??!!!mau maling?"

Ternyata si pemilik toko datang, dilihat dari pin yang tertempel di bajunya namanya adalah Jiraiya.

"eh....he..."jawab Kiba dan Naruto tertawa garing.

"bodoh!bodoh!bodoh!"

Kini Naruto dan Kiba sudah berdiri rapi di depan Jiraiya dengan posisi tangan di depan layaknya orang yang sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa seh!!Sudah sma mencuri saja tidak bisa, mau makan apa di jaman yang susah ini?"

"heh!!" Naruto dan Kiba cengok dibuatnya.

"maksud bapak?" tanya Naruto.

"yaya...mencuri itu pertama, jangan berlagak ingin mencuri, kalian harus pandai membohongi diri sendiri dulu baru bisa nipu orang, jalan biasa aja, kalau mau mencuri makanan atau benda yang sedikit besar, sebaiknya bawa tas, lalu kalau mau mencuri uang gampang! Cuma lakukan sedikit trik sulap, jika ingin menipu orang dalam jumlah besar, kalian harus pandai ngomong, supaya tidak ketahuan harus banyak berlatih, itu saja kuncinya."

"Wow!!!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"tapi, dari mana bapak tahu trik mecuri semacam itu?"

"hm...hm...yah penglaman pribadi." jawab Jiraiya dengan tangan membentuk seperti sedang mengelus janggut, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Intinya menunjukan ekspresi bangga terhadap pengalamnya tadi.

"jadi hidup bapak selama ini hasil mencuri ya?"

"hm...hm...benar sekali, kau pikir toko ini dibangun dari mana bla...bla...?" jawabnya santai, masih berlanjut tuh!.

Tanpa Jiraiya sadari, Naruto dan Kiba sudah berbalik badan, tak menghiraukan kicauannya lagi.

Sambil berjalan pulang mereka berdua berbisik-bisik.

"huh!!kita salah Nar mencuri uang hasil mencuri."

"hm...hm...untung saja tidak berhasil, kalau kita jadi mencuri uangnya, bisa-bisa uangnya haram kuadrat."

"eh....Nar, tapi lumayan juga minuman kaleng ama camilannya, hehehehe..."

"Kiba!!!lo ngambil??!!!gue juga seh, snak ama coklat mahal!hehehheheh,,,,lumayan buat nagsih hinata kalo lagi nge-date."

"lo Nar, nge-date modal nyuri...!!!"

FINISHHHHSSSSSHSHSHSHS,,,,

A/N : nah...._reader _kita dilarang nyuri karena belum tentu uang yang kita curi itu uang halal, bisa aja itu juga uang curian, bisa jadi haram kuadrat ntar!

*dikemplaang*

Reader : *sweatdrop* =_="

Author : hahahahaha,,,,,ga ga bukan itu, yang pasti dilarang mencuri!!!karna mencuri itu do...sa!!!

Ripyu` yakk!!!

8


End file.
